User blog:RemosPendragon/Canon policy
Just because I got a feeling for these blog-posts, I think I'll continue... Current policies First of all I want to say that this site's Canon policy is not complete. It is unfinished and written in a way of a blog text which makes it look like some hobbyist's (you damn hobbyists!) saturday evening's writings. Not in a bad way, but certainly not in a good way. What I'm trying to say with this is, that even though it is more enjoyable to read casual text like that, it isn't really a policy. It is an oppinion now, not rule of any kind. At least to me it seems like so. So what I suggest, and what I suggested in my previous blog-post, that site's admins first take their time making the rules and policies plausible, after what the un-qualified articles can be edited, and/or deleted if seemed neccessary. In my eyes, this site has only one set of rules: Article quality policy... which isn't followed. See what I mean?! Article quality policy LOOKS like rules. It got points, this this and this is ok, otherwise things are not ok. Not to mention the threats... though the threats don't work, if none will ever do anything concerning them. But let's leave that to that and focus on the canon policy now. Canon policy Like I said, in my eyes, there is no canon policies on this site at the moment. Here are the listed: So see what is wrong with this? All, including but not limited, and then again no 1st or 2nd. I see that a rather distracting way to tell people, what is considered canon over here. I know, that it isn't really easy way to put these things but let's try something similar to Star Wars's canon policy (which overwhelms me). First of all, I'll quote myself from previous blog text: So that is basically what I want to say in short but not all at all. So my list of publishments in a list where first overcomes later ones and newer overcome older publications. I do think that current Canon policy page is neccessary, or at least some kind of guidelines that get further in-depth, like on that canon policy page. But yes, here is the list: Emperor class canon #Official statements considering the canon (like: squats are no longer canon) #6th Edition rulebook, codices, codex supplements, dataslates, warzones, expansions and any other publication that has been directly published through Games Workshop (not BL, FW, FFG or video games) including White Dwarf -magazines and "Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40,000 Movie". #5th, 4th, 3rd Edition rulebooks, codices, expansions, GW's world-wide campaigns, games-workshop.com -website's unit/product descriptions and articles #Books of Astronomican #2nd and RT Edition rulebooks and codices Any piece of story of any edition is considered as canon as long as there is no newer overcoming story or statement considering particular piece of canon (like: Tyranids can not warp travel). Primarch class canon #Black Library and Forge World publications including websites's unit/product description, novels, short-stories, audiobooks and Imperial Armour -series. #Spin-offs (and their rulebook and any official material about the game and/or story) ##Battlefleet Gothic ##Space Hulk ##Inquisitor ##Necromunda ##Epic and Aeronautica Imperialis ##Gorkamorka ##Space Crusade ##Ultra Marines ##Space Fleet Still decluding BL's reprints of novels that defines the product's story/stories to be considered non-canon (happens from time to time). If in some point happens, that Black Library books conflict with "Emperor class canon", be it a minor conflict like a year number, the Black Libray product applies over (happens with Eisenhorn and Codex: Deamonhunters, for example). Warmaster class canon #Fantasy Flight Games's RPGs, and any attached material produced by FFG: ##Black Crusade ##Dark Heresy ##Deathwatch ##Only War ##Rogue Trader #Horus Heresy and Dark Millennium collectible card games #Video games that has been published and sold under the "Warhammer 40k" -tag/franchise (so decluding Dark Millennium and Agents of Death, for example) These products, having no direct control from GW (as I see it anyway), are always overcome by Primarch or Emperor class canon. Not considered as canon #Any video game that takes place in Warhammer 40k universe and has any kind of options that affect the game's outcome (like Dawn of War series) #Bloodbowl #Squats, for god's sake FORGET THE SQUATS! I like to point out that anything that is considered "alternative timeline" (I don't think there is one though) is non-canon. Likewise anything fan-written or made that haven't been published in official publications, like White Dwarf (or for example, "How to paint X" -books) is non-canon, this also includes anything that the workers of GW have done in their freetime. I wouldn't consider any blog posts as canon either in any case. So cheers! I'll just continue writing these articles. Category:Blog posts